Sonny's Drag Race (Season 1)
Sonny's Drag Race Season 1 was announced on June 2nd 2019. 10 queens are scheduled to be cast for the upcoming season however rumours say that if another queens apply then it could become up to 15! Contestants Progress 'Episode 1: 'Dollar Store Designer! *'Guest Judges:' Dolly Parton *'Mini Challenge:' Dance For Sonny and impress him. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Dragon Zoll *'Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels. *'Maxi Challenge: '''Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Ariana Tiara *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat. *'Bottom Two:' Ary Febru and Paris O'Hara *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Here You Come Again" by Dolly Parton *'Eliminated: 'Paris O'Hara *'Farewell Message': Ladies I ♡ U XOXO Paris ♡ Entrance Order 'Episode 2: 'Drag Queen Girl Groups *'Guest Judges:' Little MIx *'Maxi Challenge: ' The queens write their own rap verses and compete to see which group will win. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Clover''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A custom outfit courtesy of Jane Doe Latex. *'Bottom Two:' Paulina Powerbottom and Ary Febru *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Black Magic" by Little Mix *'Eliminated: Ary Febru' *'Farewell Message': The best part of this expirience was getting 9 new sisters. I love you all! Girl Group Teams 'Episode 3: High School Rusical' *'Guest Judges:' Zac Efron & Ashley Tisdale *'Maxi Challenge: ' The queens peform in High School Musical with a twist! *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Avacad-Ho' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $1000 broadway voucher. *'Bottom Two:' Clover and Ariana Tiara *'Lip-Sync Song:' "...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated: Ariana Tiara' *'Farewell Message': Shine bright, your all winners to me Roles 'Episode 4: 'The Crason & Ross Roast *'Guest Judges:' Lady Bunny *'Maxi Challenge: ' The queens roast Carson Kressely and Ross Matthews *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Clover''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $10,000 *'Bottom Two:' Dragon Zoll and Avacad-Ho *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Young Hearts Run Free" by Candi Staton *'Eliminated: Avacad-Ho' *'Farewell Message': I'm devastated but not hard feelings, i love you all 'Episode 5: 'Gay Best F.R.I.E.N.D.S *'Guest Judges:' Jennifer Aniston & Cortney Cox *'Maxi Challenge: ' The queens act in a parody of the hit show friends. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Silver Barbie''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A walk on role in an upcoming Jennifer Aniston film. *'Bottom Two:' Clover and Dragon Zoll *'Lip-Sync Song:' "ME!" by Taylor Swift Ft. Brendon Urie *'Eliminated: Dragon Zoll' *'Farewell Message': Its been an honour, love ya 'Episode 6:'Remaining Queen Makeover *'Guest Judges:' Hayley Kiyoko & Camila Mendes *'Maxi Challenge: ' The eliminated girls makeover the remaining queens for a chance to return to the competition. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Avocad-Ho & Manteca Juicy''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A 2 night getaway to LA. *'Bottom Two:' Heather La'Vore and Paulina Powerbottom *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Never Really Over" by Katy Perry *'Eliminated: Nobody.' *'Farewell Message': N/A Pairings: 'Episode 7: 'Food Ball *'Maxi Challenge: ' Present three looks to the judges. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Avacad-Ho''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize: $500 mac cosmetics voucher.' *'Bottom Two:' Clover and Heather La'Vore *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Dancing Queen" by ABBA *'Eliminated: Clover' *'Farewell Message': My Queens, your amazing, inspiring and beautiful i am honoured to call you sisters! 'Episode 8: 'Queens Of Rap *'Maxi Challenge: ' The queens team up to put together a rap track. *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Heather La'Vore''' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A jewelry set from fierce drag jewels. *'Bottom Two:' Manteca Juicy and Pauline Powerbottom *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls *'Eliminated: Pauline Powerbottom' *'Farewell Message': 'bye queens' Episode 9: 'Best Drag Ball' *'Guest Judges:' Santino Rice *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Silver Barbie' *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $1000 dollar voucher to wigisfashion.com *'Bottom Two:' Avacad-Ho and Heather La'Vore *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Somwhere Over The Rainbow" by Judy Garland *'Eliminated: Heather La'Vore' *'Farewell Message': 'look, im so proud of us and what we have achieved. see ya soon' Categorys: 'Episode 10: 'Finale *'Miss Congeniality: Heather La'Vore''' *'Runners Up: Avacad-Ho & Manteca Juicy' *'Winner of Sonny's Drag Race Season One: Silver Barbie' Category:Sonny's Drag Race